One Final Waltz
by MAXIMUMtheMISA
Summary: With the fear of a poem and blackmail looking over Lyra how is she to decide over someone she cares for and so many that care about her?


Masks flooded the hall she was invited to, so how was she to find him? The light was dim, the place was crowded, and everyone looked to be a stranger in their odd attire, though the same could be said for her. Rather than the usual travel getup, she had opted for a long dress (thanks to her mother's quick handiwork) that would easily get snagged in some tall grass, and although she was wavering when her mother had pulled out the thing, Lyra was pleased to say she chose to go in this and not her regular clothing. Everyone, it seemed, was dressed flamboyantly and even many of the pokemon that were aside their trainers were spruced up with ribbons, bows, the like. On the lit stage were pokemon from the different regions far from here, dancing, singing, dressed to impress. The…what was it…? Yes, contest or something. Very foreign in Johto, though Lyra had at least heard of such.

Though that's not why she was here. It was a note she had received. A note she'd dreaded to act upon, actually…

"_Splendid child atop her throne,_

_Growing restless if anyone had known,_

_But now is not a time to fret,_

_For a certain someone you have met,_

_End the clock, drown in red,_

_And I shall erase all that's been said._"

Attached to the letter carried to her by a rather intimidating pokemon she'd never seen before was one item. An item she wish had not been there at all, though the fact was it was there…and it was the only thing that could save her from what would have been done otherwise. She feared what she had to do…though what it was they were able and willing to do was that much more frightening. And here, at this very gathering of important people in the world of pokemon, she was to do what must be done…somehow. Even if it would kill her in the process.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her momentary stupor, and as she turned she recognized the hair behind the mask. He took a bow, and she smiled behind her mask, greeting the Champion, "Couldn't get rid of the cape, could you?" It wasn't him, thank goodness. The two exchanged a few words and a dance before he was forced off. Really, being a champion seemed like so much work, though he coped with it well enough. Besides, she had somewhere else she should be…with a certain someone else…But where was he? It normally wasn't hard spotting him, though through this crowd it seemed impossible. Somehow she'd managed through the masked crowd to a corner where she watched groups dance and mingled while pokemon showed off their skills in any way possible. It was loud and though normally fun, it wasn't as much so when she was trying to look for him.

There…over there, it had to be him. Although there was no way to see his face, she'd recognize that hair anywhere. Deep crimson red. She couldn't help but laugh at what he was wearing; did she look as foolish as him? Of course, he pulled off wearing flamboyantly elegant clothing a bit better than she did. She maneuvered through the crowds to him and somehow found herself mask-to-mask with her rival. She curtsied to his bow and before she knew it he took her in his hands, "Care for a dance so I don't have to deal with these idiots anymore?" She had been so focused on him she didn't notice the swarm of dresses surrounding him. She didn't have time to nod, however, before he took her off to dance. This was just making it harder for her.

She just stared at his mask, trying to figure out just what to say to him, what could she say to him? Nothing at all seemed right. She could feel his cockiness from behind his mask, "Usually you're just jabbering away, why is today so different? Is it the dress?" She could just tell he was smirking from behind his mask, though she couldn't help letting out a laugh. Good ol' Silver. "I was just surprised you could look presentable." She giggled despite herself, "I think it's the mask. A nice change from your usual scowl." He spun her once before continuing, "I have to say the same about you, Miss mushroom top." They both laughed and just like that the song ended. She smirked as he led her to a less crowded area away from the main hall where all the commotion was happening. It was as though he were reading her mind. A tragic mind really. And to think this was the same guy shoving her away from him and trying his best to discourage her. How time had changed him, the both of them. Just a few years prior, given the circumstances, she wouldn't have had so much desire not to do this, though now it was different.

The two of them had grown close through their travels and time together. And even though he hadn't shared with her his number, she knew that deep within he cared just about as much for her as she cared for him. They were like best friends, possibly more. Though not wasn't a time to think about that. It was becoming painfully clear that time was coming short and it would soon be a now-or-never thing.

"So then, where are we going?" she asked in her best poker voice, which to her sounded pretty normal. He responded with "I saw this place earlier that I wanted to bring you." She nodded, following him up a flight of stairs, down a hall, into a room, and out onto a balcony overlooking a splendid garden. She sped over to the railing, looking down on the trimmed maze, the rose garden, and so much more. It was magnificent. "Gosh Silver, didn't expect you to find something like this." They both shared a small chuckle as he moved so that he was standing right beside her. "I figured it'd be something you'd like since you're always going on about the National Park and all." She just nodded.

Dead Arceus above, he was making this impossible for her. She took off her mask and threw it to the ground, wanting to stare up at him without the mask in her way and without so much as a quick question she pulled his off. "There, much better. It was weird not seeing that scowl after all. I've grown accustomed to it…" her voice trailed off as she stared at her rival, regretting what was undoubtedly to happen next. Her arm moved to her purse, gripping the handle of what she'd found attached to that letter. The very thing that was going to change her life forever. The single most frightening thing she'd ever had the displeasure of touching. It was almost as though it felt forbidden to touch it. For, within the small purse was a dagger intended for his heart. And with all the turmoil going on she'd hardly noticed this entire time he had been…talking? Wait, no, what? He'd never been one for saying too much, and here he was fumbling with his words. She stared up at his face, wide-eyed, wondering why he was looking so nervous. Their eyes connected and it was the oddest thing, as though the two of them were both regretting this moment.

And without another word he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest. The perfect chance. In his chest went her dagger. In her back, went his. The two locked eyes once more, suddenly feeling peace for the first time since the blackmail had been sent. And now they could both find peace in the afterlife.

* * *

HAPPY ENDING.

Hope you enjoyed this piece of crap more than I did. This is kind of, like, a way for me to get back into writing after not doing anything for so long. I am quite aware of the crap quality of this crap. Shhh shhh, it's okay.

Also I ship these two so hard it's sad. ;v; That is all, the end.


End file.
